


Sleepyhead

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Challenge words: loss, pillow and wrap.Hope you enjoy!





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge words: loss, pillow and wrap.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Stiles shivered at the loss of Derek's warmth as the werewolf got up before the sun. He rolled over as his lover walked out of the adjourned bathroom in only a pair of sweats.

“Did I wake you?” Derek asked softly.

Instead if answering, Stiles threw a pillow at him lazily, missing him completely.

“Come back to bed,” he whined. Derek chuckled and crawled onto the mattress, laying down beside Stiles and wrapping his arms around the human. Stiles snuggled up to him, sighing happily. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Stiles slipped back into sleep, warm in his lover's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ♡


End file.
